It Was All For You
by TenToo
Summary: Set after 5x12, Caroline is fed up with the judgmental nature that everyone seems to have against her after she had sex with Klaus. She packs her bags and drives to New Orleans where she finds Klaus and hopes that he'll show her a good time and welcome her with open arms. (M for later chapters and for language)
1. Chapter 1

The eyes, those stupid, annoyingly ever-watching eyes. They were always staring, always judging her for what she had told the owner of those eyes. Bonnie watched Caroline over the top of her textbook. All she could think was: _how could she have done that? With _Klaus_ of all people! _Bonnie was disgusted by Caroline. After all Klaus had done to them, she decided to fuck him? _Seriously!_

"I can see you staring!" Caroline said in a singsong voice as she rolled her eyes at one of her oldest friends. Bonnie's gaze faltered and she returned to reading her textbook. The shrill ring of a cell phone sounded, breaking the otherwise silence. _Tyler_. Again. Caroline rolled her eyes. Based on Tyler's previous voicemails, he felt guilty about what he had said to her after the Klaus incident. Her phone beeped, alerting her to another voicemail.

"Maybe you should answer his calls." Bonnie muttered, not looking up from her book.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Caroline snapped. She immediately regretted it; she hated when she upset Bonnie. The fire lit on its own accord, Bonnie sometimes did that when she got angry. Caroline apologized but the damage was already done. Bonnie didn't talk to her again.

Caroline hit play on Tyler's voicemail and put the phone to her ear. "Care, I'm sorry about what I said. You just have to realize that Klaus has ruined my life. He didn't allow us to be together and now you've gone and slept with him. It hurt me, Caroline. Please, can you forgive me? Call me back."

Caroline tossed her phone at the foot of her bed and rested her head against the wall as she shut her eyes. _His lips on hers; the smell of his skin. The way he said her name in that British accent. His hands on her, all over her. The taste of his…_Caroline's eyes shot open. She shook that image out of her head and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower. A nice, _cold _shower, that would get these thoughts out of her head. She undressed and stepped under the icy spray. Even with the frigid water on her skin, it still felt aflame. Klaus. She needed to see Klaus again.

* * *

"Get out of here." The professor said. Caroline was out the door and across campus to her dorm room in a matter of minutes. She was almost done packing her bag when Elena and Bonnie walked in.

"You sure left in a hurry." Elena commented as they walked over to her. She picked up a sweater that Caroline had just packed. "Going somewhere?"

Caroline didn't say anything, she just continued packing. Elena sat on the edge of Caroline's bed, Bonnie did the same. Bonnie looked over the pile of clothes waiting to be packed in the suitcase and caught the strap of a rather risqué item. The witch said, "Lingerie? Who are you going to see? Klaus, perhaps?"

Caroline caught the piece of clothing out of Bonnie's grasp and shoved it into the suitcase. She continued without a word and when she was finished, rose to leave. She offered no explanation for her two friends. She slung her back over her shoulder and left the room, leaving a stunned vampire and an equally stunned witch behind.

* * *

She almost turned the car around a dozen times. What was she doing? What would Klaus say when she saw him again? What if he didn't want to see her? She would be humiliated. She couldn't bare the thought. Caroline slammed on the breaks and pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway. _New Orleans 15 miles_ was what the sign in front of her read. She was almost there.

Her phone rang out again for the fifth time since she had left Whitmore College. She looked at all of her missed calls. _Tyler. Bonnie. Elena. Mom. Tyler. _"Leave me alone." She muttered. She wiped a tear from her cheek that she hadn't even realized she had shed. She shook her head.

Who cared what they thought? They didn't matter for her happiness. Only she mattered. She knew what she wanted and it wasn't at Whitmore or in Mystic Falls. It was fifteen miles away in New Orleans. His name was Niklaus Mikaelson. He would show her the world, he had promised it long ago. She had finally reached the point where she was willing to let him.

She pulled the car off of the shoulder and was in New Orleans in no time. She compelled herself a beautiful suite at the W New Orleans hotel in the French Quarter. It had a jacuzzi and a balcony. She unpacked her clothes into the dresser and changed out of her traveling outfit into a flirty polka dot dress and cardigan. She exited her room and the hotel minutes later. She didn't know where to find Klaus but she figured if she wandered and asked around, she would find him.

It didn't take long until she entered a bar and sat down on a stool.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. She was a pretty blonde who seemed like she wouldn't take shit from anyone.

"Whatever you think I'll like." Caroline replied.

"A challenge, I like it." She replied and began mixing up a drink. "Are you in town visiting?"

"You could say that."

"Do you have a name?"

"Caroline. How about you?"

"Who doesn't have a name?" Caroline laughed and the bartender smiled. "Camille, although, I prefer Cami."

She slid a drink the color of lavender over to Caroline. She asked, "What brings you to New Orleans, Caroline?"

Caroline thought it over and replied, "I'm looking for a man."

Cami smiled and said, "Any man? Or one in particular."

"A particular one, definitely. You may be able to help me." Caroline said, thinking it over. "His name is Klaus." Cami dropped the glass she had been cleaning with a rag. Her face went white. "I take it you know him."

"Of course she does, love." That voice was unmistakeable, she couldn't help but smile. She turned on her barstool and was met with the lovely face of Niklaus Mikaelson. He smiled at her and continued, "Caroline, what brings you to New Orleans?"


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus continued to smile that stupidly adorable smile, waiting for Caroline to say something. Cami slowly backed away until she was out of earshot, not wanting to hear anything that the two exchanged — anyone who came looking for Klaus couldn't be a pleasant person.

Caroline's smile faltered. She hadn't prepared anything to say. "Shit."

Klaus laughed. "Honestly, love, you could do that anywhere. New Orleans is just as accommodating for that bodily function as any other city."

She shook her head and said, "That's not what I mea…"

He cut her off. "I know, love. It was only a joke."

He sat on the seat next to her and angled his body toward hers. Caroline shifted in her seat and faced him too. She took a deep breath and said, "You know why I'm here, Klaus."

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I haven't the faintest clue as to why you're here. As I recall, you and I parted ways back in Mystic Falls."

Caroline shook her head. "No, you promised to never come back. That didn't mean that we couldn't see each other."

Klaus leaned his elbows on the bar and frowned, his brows furrowing together. "Ah, yes. You've managed to find a loophole in my plan to rid myself of you."

He said it in a rather harsh way, Caroline was taken aback by it. "Well if you don't want to see me, I'll just be leaving." She was halfway off of her stool when he grabbed her arm. He said, "Don't be foolish, Caroline. I'm very happy to see you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." She was visibly upset but sat back down nonetheless. His hand slid down her arm until his had reached her hand, which he grasped firmly in his own. She didn't attempt to pull hers away.

Klaus ran his long thumb over the back of Caroline's hand. "How long do you plan on staying here in New Orleans?"

She looked him dead in the eye and replied, "Until you get sick of seeing my face."

Klaus laughed. "That day will never come."

"Then I guess I won't be leaving any time soon." Caroline said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. She picked up her untouched drink and drained it.

"Would you care to get a real drink with me?" He asked.

"I would love to." The pair stood and Klaus threw a ten dollar bill on the bar. They walked toward the door and over his shoulder, Klaus called, "Until next time, Cami."

* * *

Klaus led Caroline to his home a few blocks away. It was large and suited the style that she tended to associate with him and his family. The interior was dark wood and it was lavishly furnished with pieces from the turn of the century. The twentieth century to be exact. She recognized some of his own paintings on the walls as he led her into the kitchen. His refrigerator was stocked with blood bags. He poured one into a small goblet and handed it to her. He poured himself one too into an identical goblet. He offered her a kind smile as they cheersed their glasses and drank the blood. It was fresh, Caroline wondered how long ago it was taken and if the victim was still in the house. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind as she looked at Klaus, who met her gaze over his goblet. They set the glasses down on the table and it was only seconds before Klaus had crossed the mere foot between them and taken Caroline in his arms. His lips crashed against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. That familiar scent that she associated with him wafted over her. She took it in. Everything. The taste of his tongue on hers. The texture of his hair as her fingers got lost in it. The smooth skin of his neck and her hand slid over it and down his chest. Her fingers caught at his belt and he stopped kissing her.

"Is this the only reason you came here, Caroline?" Klaus demanded. She shook her head, "Of course not. I want to be with you. I've chosen you, Klaus. Is this not what you've wanted for the past couple of years?"

"Of course it is, love. I just want to make sure."

"Oh, now you're concerned over another's feelings." Caroline broke away from him and stalked away, leaving a very confused and turned-on original behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus found her in the stables, petting his horse. He walked up silently behind her after noting that she seemed calmer. "His name is Apollo."

Caroline jumped and turned around to face him. She was crying and hastily wiped away the tears. Klaus took a step closer, wanting to comfort her but she wasn't going to let him. She muttered, "This was a mistake. I never should have come here."

It felt like Klaus' heart had ripped in two; it wasn't a feeling he was familiar with but it didn't feel good. He snarled, "Then leave if you don't want to be here! How could you come here and tell me that you wish to be with me then take it all back like it was nothing? Believe it or not, Caroline, but I have feelings too. I've told you countless times how I fancy you but you don't seem to care about how I feel. So leave. I don't ever want to see you again."

The original ran off so fast that she didn't even see him go. She just stared at the air where he stood, unsure of what had happened in the past five minutes. She wished she could take it all back. He didn't understand how much he meant to her.

* * *

Caroline stayed in the stable for a few hours, brushing Apollo and fighting back her tears. Klaus, on the other hand, was tearing apart a guest room, throwing bits of a queen sized bed frame everywhere.

"What's all the racket in here?" Kieran asked as he walked in to the room. Klaus tossed a bedpost down and sighed. He said, "What brings you by, Kieran?"

Kieran stepped over debris until he was a few feet from the original vampire. "My niece tells me that a young woman came into the bar looking for you. I can't help but have some concern for her."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Did she also mention that the young woman in question left with me and is a vampire?"

"No, she didn't." Kieran said, frowning.

"Did dear Cami also mention that the girl in question is Caroline Forbes, the woman Klaus has been infatuated with for years now." Elijah said, coming into the room. "She will come to no harm at his hand."

Kieran just stared at the two vampires and nodded. "I'll be going then. Remember, no harm comes to Camille."

"Yes, you've made that point incessantly clear." Klaus said, glaring at Kieran. "Thanks for dropping by, _mate_."

Kieran left without another word and Klaus went back to tearing apart the bed. Elijah's hand landed firmly on his arm and he pulled his younger brother away from the wreckage. All he said was, "Enough." Klaus dropped the piece of headboard he had been holding and turned to face Elijah.

"What is it that you want, brother? I'm having a splendid time here." Klaus waved his hand over the disaster of a room as if to show that he was proud of the fact that he had destroyed a room in his home.

"Oh yes, Niklaus, this is a great accomplishment. I applaud you on your hard work." Elijah said, calmly. "Now, we have other matters to discuss. What are you going to do about Caroline. She's crying in the stables."

"Yes, Nik, what are you going to do about that devastated girl out there?" Rebekah said, walking in. She looked at the damage. "My, my, you have been busy, dear brother."

Klaus' nostrils were flaring as he looked from sibling to sibling. "Caroline is my problem. Leave me to it."

Elijah wagged his finger at him. "She is our problem. We must consider Hayley and the baby in this situation."

"The wolf is of no concern to me. Is she not your girlfriend by now, Elijah?" Klaus asked. "You two seem awfully close, one doesn't have to look too hard to notice that."

"The relationship between Hayley and I is nothing more that what Rebekah and I have, I can assure you of that." Elijah said. At that, Rebekah took a step away. Elijah gave her a look. Rebekah just shrugged it off and retorted, "We are not like Hayley and you. Don't delude yourself, Elijah."

"I have nothing to say to that." He said before walking toward the door. Before exiting, he said, "Figure this out with Caroline, Niklaus." Rebekah made her leave, too, without a word to Klaus, she had nothing to say. She wasn't a big fan of Caroline and didn't think she was good enough for Niklaus.

* * *

It was an hour until he had calmed down properly. He went down to the stables to find Caroline braiding Apollo's tail. He smiled and said, "He's going to have a gender crisis if you finish."

Caroline looked up at him and he was pleased to see her actually smile. "Maybe you'll have to call him Apollonia from now on."

Klaus leaned against the stall and watched her finish in silence. She patted Apollo's head fondly as she passed him and walked toward Klaus. He found himself holding his breath for some reason. Caroline took his hand and said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really didn't mean it. This wasn't a spur of the moment decision to come down here, I've been planning it for a while. I had plenty of time to back out. I…I just don't know what got into me." A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye and he caught it with his thumb halfway down her cheek.

"There's no need to apologize, love. We've both said things that we regret."

"You regret what you said?"

"Of course, Caroline."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You know, I've never really thought about you actually having feelings before. You've always been this super powerful hybrid who seemed to not have any emotions other than anger. You're making me look at you in a whole different light."

"I'm not all bad, contrary to popular belief. Although most people don't see this side of me, I can assure you of that." Klaus said, his eyes crinkling with his smile.

"Does that mean that you're all mine?"

"I've always been only yours, love."

"Good." Caroline took him by the hand and led him up to the house. He thought of making the joke that she was just using him for sex, but he remembered how that went last time. She seemed to genuinely care about him, she had expressed that much in the last few hours — not to mention what she had told him in the woods in Mystic Falls. She obviously knew how he felt about her. He had never felt this way for anything or anyone before. It was all so foreign to him and with her by his side, he knew that he would be able to manage it.

They reached Klaus' room after some direction on his part. With the door shut firmly behind them and locked, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Klaus' shirt went flying across the room, closely followed by Caroline's. Pants were unbuttoned and slid off, a bra was lost somewhere in the corner, and underwear was practically torn off. They settled themselves onto the bed as they continued to feverishly kiss. Klaus cupped her breasts as his tongue and mouth explored her neck. She couldn't help but moan at the sensation. He loved that noise, having only done this once with her, he wanted to keep hearing it over and over again. He let one of his hands slide down her body and he slipped two fingers inside of her. From that moment, she couldn't stop moaning. His fingers were fast and when he settled between her legs and let his tongue have free range of a spot just north of his fingers, it was all over for her.

She pulled his head up after and kissed him fervidly. She let out a loud gasp when he suddenly pushed himself into her. He began to slide as far as he could inside of her then pull out almost all of the way. He varied his pace for this enough to drive her mad. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as he put his thousand years of experience to good use. She could barely contain herself and knew that somewhere in the house, Elijah and Rebekah as well as any other vampire could hear her. She wondered what wolf hearing was like and considered what Hayley's face must look like at that moment but Klaus' tongue plunging into her mouth brought her out of her thoughts. She knew that he was getting close after another five minutes and wanted him to get there for her. She rolled them over quickly and began to ride him as hard as she could muster. It was his undoing. He emptied himself into her and she rolled off of him. They both fought to catch their breath, which seemed funny as they both were vampires and didn't get out of breath easy. Klaus pulled Caroline against him, wrapping his arm fondly around her body. She placed her head on his shoulder and curled against his side, placing a hand on his chest. Together, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, fairly content with their lives in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline turned the shower off and stepped out. She rubbed away the condensation on the mirror and combed her hair. She secured a towel around her chest and exited the bathroom. Having packed up all of her clothes to stay in Klaus' house for the remainder of her time in New Orleans, Caroline only had one clothing option. Jeans, a sleeveless blouse, and a cardigan. Her boots were by the door. She dressed quickly and went into the bathroom to do her hair.

Caroline emerged with her bag in hand after checking out of her hotel. It was a short walk to the Mikaelson estate and she unlocked the door with the key Klaus had given her. She shut the door rapidly behind her and wandered up to Klaus' room, getting lost along the way. He wasn't there, she hadn't expected him to be. He was meeting with Marcel or Kieran or someone else. Klaus mentioned many people, she hadn't been able to follow it all. She unpacked her bag into his dresser; he had cleared out a drawer for her. How sweet.

It didn't take her long to get settled in and soon, she found herself exploring the home. She found herself in the library, browsing the books. She had never had much time for reading in high school with all of her activities then there was the whole turning into a vampire thing that brought so much more drama to her life. Lately, her life had only been drama. Vampire drama and problems and life threatening situations. She wanted a simpler life. She was sure that Klaus was not the person to chose if she wanted that, but he was her choice and she knew that he would try for her.

Caroline settled on a book from the year 1800, _Castle Rackrent._ It looked to be an original copy, which she figured it was given Klaus' age. Marbled cover, brown spine, black label. It was beautiful. She almost didn't want to read it. However, she settled down into a large leather chair and opened it up. She wasn't far into the book when the door opened. She smiled, thinking it would be Klaus, but it faltered when Hayley walked in. The pregnancy was visible with her and Caroline felt something strange.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone would be in here." Hayley said, half-backing out of the room.

"Do feel the need to leave because of me." Was all that Caroline said, returning to her book and not giving Hayley another glance.

The pregnant wolf walked fully into the room and gave the vampire a large perimeter. Hayley found a book for herself to read and sat down on the opposite side of the large room. It wasn't long, though, before she found herself talking to the vampire.

"So, are you and Klaus an item now?"

Caroline looked up from her book and glared at the wolf. She replied, coldly, "We're together, yes. Not that it concerns you in any way."

Hayley set her book down. "It doesn't concern me? You do realize that I'm carrying his unborn baby right?"

"Yes. But that's all that you are to him. Once that baby is born, you will no longer be of use. You will be cast aside like the dog you are." Caroline smiled as she tilted her head to the side playfully. "Or should I say, wolf?"

Hayley stood quickly. Caroline remarked, "Careful, you wouldn't want to injure the cub."

"How dare you…" It was an empty threat that was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"I heard raised voices and I knew I would find you two at the epicenter." Klaus said, grinning. "Settling in well, Caroline?"

"Very." She said, smugly.

"How could you let her stay here?" Hayley asked, advancing on the original.

Klaus raised a hand to stop her. "This is my home, little wolf, you'll do well to remember it."

Hayley walked past Klaus and exited without another word. Klaus looked at the door as it slammed shut behind her before he turned back to Caroline. "Am I right to assume that you two had a discussion about me?"

"Not everything is about _you_, Klaus."

Klaus just looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue — he knew well enough that she wasn't done talking. Sure enough, she wasn't. "God! How could you ever sleep with her? She's vile. I just…ugh! I, I can't…"

The tears started then. Klaus rushed forward and pulled Caroline against him. She fought him off but he kept at it until she settled against his chest and was crying softly, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

He whispered in her ear, "It's alright, Caroline. We can talk about it when you're ready." He ran his hand over her hair softly, trying to sooth her. She was shaking in his arms as he held her in his.

It took her a while to calm down. She finally pulled away from him and said, "I'm sorry, that was…I don't know what. I, I'm sorry." Caroline just shook her head and walked away. Klaus followed after her, keeping his distance. He followed cautiously and she ended up in his bedroom. He entered the room after her and found her sitting on the bed. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would like to show you the present I got you." He said, quietly. Caroline looked at him. Even with her mascara running down her cheeks and eyes puffy from crying, Klaus still found her beautiful.

"Why did you get me something?" She asked, frowning. He took her hand and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Let me show you, please, Caroline." Klaus said. She pulled her hand away and ran into the bathroom. He was about to kick a chair but she came back out, face clear of all makeup. He preferred her like this. She took his hand and said, "Show me."

"As you wish."

He led her out of the home and a few blocks down the street. He stopped in front of a shop. It had no sign to say what it was. It had a "For Sale" sign in the window. The inside of the shop was bare, a few bits of crumpled paper lay around, wallpaper was peeling from the walls. Dust seemed to cover every surface. Caroline turned to Klaus and said, "What's this?"

He offered her a small smile and replied, "It's yours. You enjoy fashion, don't you?"

Caroline's jaw went slack as she stared at him blankly. "You bought me a shop?" Klaus nodded. "People don't just buy other people shops, Klaus!"

"Does it not please you?" He asked, a deep frown setting on his face.

Caroline took his hands and said, "It does; don't be upset…it's just that, well…"

"Yes?"

"You once told me that you would show me what the world had to offer and I'm ready to take you up on that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Opening day; how do you feel, love?" Klaus asked as he propped his feet up on the counter, tilting back in his chair. Caroline was checking her hair in the mirror, repositioning some pieces.

She turned to Klaus. "Nervous, of course. Do I look okay?" She was wearing a pale yellow dress with black polka dots. It had a sash at the waist. She wore black, strapped peep toe wedges on her feet and her nails were even painted black to pull the outfit together.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Caroline." Klaus said as he stood up and walked toward her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I do believe you have your first customer."

A young girl around Caroline's age walked through the door at that moment. She looked trendy enough, a little hipster, but Caroline had a broad selection of clothes available and knew that she could find something suitable for her. She walked up to Caroline and Klaus and said, "Bonjour."

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to remember the French that Klaus had been teaching her. She replied, "Bonjour. Comment puis-je vows aider?"

Klaus just smiled and backed away behind the counter. He picked up the book that he had brought and got lost in it as more customers came in and Caroline went about her business. There were three other workers in the store to assist Caroline in her sales, one stood near him behind the counter; a young male who seemed nervous to be near the original vampire, Klaus could tell from the rapid beating of his heart. He rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

The move to France had been an easy enough decision. Caroline had always wanted to see Paris. As a fashionista, it was an obvious choice. Klaus had managed to get her a beautiful location right in the heart of the fashion district. He already had a home in Paris and Caroline had fallen in love with the city upon arrival. _Let's never leave_, she had said. Of course, this meant abandoning everything he had been working for in New Orleans behind.

Maybe one day he would return and claim his empire back from Marcel, but now was not the time. He couldn't care less about the witch problem or the werewolves. Elijah would remain in the city, keeping an eye on all of the happenings but Klaus cared not for that trivial nonsense anymore. He wanted to be with Caroline, that was what made him happy and he wasn't about to let anyone take that from him.

Caroline switched the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_ when the time came and she sat down on Klaus' lap out of exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her employees were folding clothes and restocking from the room in the back. She watched them like a hawk as she said to Klaus, "Can we go home yet?"

He smiled and replied, "Not until they've finished and you've done the paperwork."

"There's paperwork? No one mentioned paperwork!"

Klaus laughed, "Of course there's paperwork. This is a business, Caroline. You have to document what you've sold and the money that was brought in, even in France, love."

Caroline was pouting and she turned to face him properly on his lap. She gave him her best puppy look as she ran her hand down his chest. "Is there any way that I can get you to do all of that stuff for me? We both know that I'm terrible at math."

Her hand kept sliding down until he finally let out a quiet moan that he muffled with a cough. "You win, Caroline."

She slid off of his lap and clapped once in excitement. She kissed his cheek quickly and said, "You're the best!"

Klaus grinned to himself with his back to her as he began to count down the register.

An hour later, Klaus locked the door and offered Caroline his arm as they set off down Rue de Turenne through the lovely district of the Marais. Caroline looked back at her shop. The large glass windows with the glass door and silver handles. Above on the black top of the building read in large silver letters "Vêtements Mystic". The name had been Klaus' idea, it literally meant "Clothing Mystic" — a tribute to where Caroline grew up, Mystic Falls.

They walked along the River Seine, through the remainder of the 1st Arrondissement along the River Seine that led them right into the 8th Arrondissement, which they lived in. The Mikaelson's had an old home built in the 1800's among several others like it. It was a large mansion built right up against the street at 4 stories high. Caroline had fallen in love with it immediately. Everything from the grand foyer with it's huge gold chandelier to the ornate crown moldings. She particularly loved the large balcony located on the fourth floor that overlooked the river which was directly behind the house. And, right across said river, they had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. She would sit there and read ancient books with Klaus by her side and truly enjoy herself for the first time in her life.

She had finally escaped the complicated life in Mystic Falls with someone she had never thought she would. Niklaus Mikaelson had proved to be the best boyfriend she had ever had. He treated her like she was the only think that mattered to her in the whole world and she needed that. Sure, she missed everyone at home, but he made her feel at home in Paris. He was all that she needed to feel like she was whole.


End file.
